


Race Hates Halloween

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble, Gen, spot is mentioned and sprace is hinted at but nthing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Race really does not like halloween.----Listen I know it's August but who cares?? Also, Halloween costumes in the early 1900's were horrifying
Relationships: Crutchie & David Jacobs, Crutchie & Racetrack Higgins, Crutchie (Newsies) & Les Jacobs, David Jacobs & Les Jacobs, Racetrack Higgins & David Jacobs, Racetrack Higgins & Les Jacobs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Race Hates Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

“Halloween is the worst time of year,” Race grumbled, as he collapsed onto his bed in the lodging house, burning his face in his pillow and screaming. 

“Rough day Race?” Crutchie laughed, piping up from where he was sitting on his bunk, him and Jack having moved inside for the cooler months. 

“Spot has apparently decided to give his littlies permission to scare me for Halloween.” Race turned his head to face Crutchie, “apparently, this is the first Halloween some of the littlies have away from home, and Spots trying to make it easier for them.”

“And you’re the target.”

“It’s not safe to prank folks in the street. So the littlies are left only to the bigger kids in Brooklyn. And apparently,” Race made his voice higher, in what was supposed to be an impression of the kids in Brooklyn, “it’s not fun to keep pranking the same person.” 

Crutchie laughed. “Spots lucky to have ya Race.” He paused tilting his head. “And he’s lucky you like littlies.” 

“S’not funny Crutchie.” 

“It’s a little funny Race.” 

Race groaned and threw his head back in his pillow. As he did, Davey and Les walked in. 

“Everything ok Race?” Davey.

“I hate Halloween.” He lifted his head to look at Davey and promptly screamed when he saw Les, centimetres from his face, wearing a white mask, with a painted red smile and big eyes. 

“EEEK-” His scream was punctured with laughs from everyone else. Crutchie was almost on the floor laughing so hard. 

“Don’t scare me like that Les.” Race said, panted for breath and decidedly looking everywhere else but at Les. 

“Race - that - was - oh- my - goodness” Crutchie laughed. “Les, I’m buying you sweets from Jacobis tonight, I love you so much.”

Les lifted his mask to smile at Crutchie. 

“Thanks, Crutchie, and uh -” He turned to look at Race. “Sorry Race.”

Davey was still laughing.


End file.
